Conventional in line six cylinder engines if modified to make them 20% more efficient in terms of mpg can meet the requirements mandated by the US government starting in 2014. The conventional in line six cylinder engine is currently the engine of choice for most semi rigs and many other heavy trucks that come within the government mandate.